Thank You For The Good Times
by renataxluz
Summary: AU: Penryn is dragged to a party by her friend Lisa. There, in the most unusual way, she meets Raffe. Hilarious stuff happens - I mean, hilarious for us, not for them.


Okay, I wasn't lost. And I wasn't panicking. I _couldn't_ panic.

I played with the hem of my leather skirt nervously, looking around. I _really _wished I was taller, so I could look over people's shoulders; not even wearing Lisa's wheeled boots I reached a decent height. Standing on my tiptoes, I caught the top of a blonde head across the room. Then a dark head. Stepping to the side, I saw Lisa had found Elliot, her boyfriend. Sadly, I also saw Elliot was sticking his tongue down Lisa's throat. Which was gross, to say the least.

I looked around the room after looking down at the red cup in my hand. I was close to the stairs that led to the basement, where Elliot's room was. I was one of the few people allowed in his room, and he said if I needed something, I could go there. Right now, I needed space.

Successfully, I didn't spill anyone's drink and no one spilled mine. I also didn't slip on anything on the way to Elliot's room, although I only felt safe when I was sat on his bed. I placed my soda on his bedside table, already finding another cup there. Someone must have forgotten it.

I leaned back on my elbows, checking my phone. The music was loud, some new band everyone was talking about, but it was not enough to muffle the bathroom door opening, followed by a sudden thud. I got up, looking around.

"Hello?" The hallway leading to the bathroom was pitch-black. I fumbled in the dark, finally finding the light switch. The hallway was empty. When I was about to head back to Elliot's room, the thud came again.

"What th-" I started to say, turning around, just in time to see a guy face-plant the floor. "_Oh_."

I waited for him to do something, but he didn't. He stayed that way on the floor for two solid minutes. Then, he turned around, a bright red spot on his forehead. Um, should I leave him like this? Should I call for help?

When he made no efforts to get up or at the very least open his eyes, I kneeled by him on the floor. Even passed out-drunk, I had to admit that he was good looking. Raven-black hair fell over his forehead, partially obscuring the bruise forming there. And he was incredibly tan, his caramel skin contrasting against the white of his t-shirt. If his eyes were blue, he would make the perfect combo.

Okay, this was getting weird. He should have woken up already, shouldn't he? I placed my hand on his shoulder in the exact moment his eyes opened. And hello, blue eyes. They barely registered me, before shutting again. The guy slurred something I didn't understand.

"What?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because… 'cause you're an angel."

I stared at him, trying to figure out if he was joking.

"Dude, you're the one who fell, and and I _know_ it hurt a lot. Are you okay?"

When he didn't answer, I started to worry again. What if he had a concussion?

"Hey, wake up." I shook his shoulder. I tried to ignore how broad and hard they were, because for God's sake, the guy was passed out! But Concussion Guy still had said nothing. I exhaled heavily, looking at the ceiling. "God, why are you doing this to me?"

"Are you talking to your fella God?"

I startled. My head turned sharply to the boy's direction. The only evidence he had moved was that now his head faced the opposite wall.

"Is he a nice guy?" he continued, "I bet he is a nice guy, at least to angels like you."

"You're not okay," I mumbled more to myself, than to him. I tried to stand up, but he grabbed my hand.

"No, don't leave me." His hand gripped mine tightly. I looked from our entwined hands to his face.

Midnight blue eyes stared back at me. I noticed his eyes were the most peculiar colour; so dark they were almost black. They were glassy, his pupils blown out, no doubt from all the booze he must have had. They roamed over my face, and for some reason, I blushed.

"Okay" I let out a heavy breath. "But we've got to do something. Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Rafffffffff" he slurred.

"Alright, Rafffffffff. Can you get up? Does anything hurt?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I can get up or yes, something hurts?"

"Yes" Raffe repeated.

Patience. I needed patience. I exhaled loudly. Letting go of his sweaty hand, I stood up and slipped my hands under his armpits. I pulled on his shoulders, but only managed to move him a bit to the side.

"Come on Raffe, you have to help me."

He grunted something and with great effort, sat up. Raffe tried to stand, but his booted foot slipped on the carpeted floor and he fell on his butt. Despite myself, I chuckled.

"You shouldn't laugh at incapacitated people, you know," he mumbled. Rafffffffff recognized he was drunk. Good.

"I'm sorry," I say, a smile still in my voice. He touched the wall to his left, and after a few sways, he stood up.

I helped Raffe to the bed, stopping to snicker at him when he tripped on his own foot. When he was about to sit down, he straightened – and poor guy, also tumbled to the side – and reached for the bedside table. Before I could do anything, he had the cup I saw earlier in his hand and was drinking its contents.

"Hey, what's that? Is it more alcohol? You can't drink anymore!"

Raffe was about 6'2" and that made him almost a foot taller than me, so when he held the red cup above my head and laughed, I had no other choice but step on his foot. With all my force. He cried out and let go of his drink. I watched, almost as if in slow motion, as the cup fell off his hand and splashed the front of my top. I gasped.

"Shit. I'm sorry!" Raffe fell back against the bed in his haste to help me, but I paid no attention. I was looking down at Lisa's – now ruined – top. She was going to kill me.

When Raffe said nothing else, I looked up. He was staring me in the most weird way, his bloodshot eyes still glassy, but sort of focused now. Then, I realized he was actually staring at the front of my drenched top. My drenched, _white_ top. His lips parted, but when he caught me glaring at him, he looked down at his feet, clearing his throat.

"Really, I-I'm so sorry" he ran a hand through his hair, still not looking up.

"Whatever" I mumbled. I _knew _I should have asked for help. I was going to ask for help. "Hey, I'm just going to…. I'll be back in five minutes."

Isn't that what Lisa said to me almost three hours ago?

He shot up so fast I startled and took a step back. Raffe gripped my shoulder. "Don't go. Please."

"Raffe, you're clearly not okay and n-" I stopped mid-sentence and watched as he doubled over and puked his guts out. On my shoes.

I caught him just as he tumbled forward, stopping him from face-planting the mess he made. He didn't try to apologize or say anything, which was good, because I would probably have punched him in the face.

Not looking at my foot, I kicked off_ Lisa's _boots and watched, barefoot, as Raffe scrambled to his feet and made a dash for the bathroom. I heard him grunt, fall and then puke again.

I was disgusted, but amused.

I followed him and stopped at the threshold. Raffe's tall figure was crammed in the tiny bathroom, leaning against the toilet. I stepped over him and sat on the edge of the bathtub, watching as he vomited his guts out.

"Are you feeling bad, yet?" His grunt was the only response I got. I didn't bother to hide my smile. "Do you regret drinking tonight?"

"No."

"No? That's a daring answer, considering your current state."

"If I hadn't drank tonight, I wouldn't have met you."

Oh, well. Honestly, I didn't know what to say to that. On the bright side, vomiting did good to him. Raffe seemed a lot sober now – still looking like a wreck, but sober.

"If I weren't resting on a toilet seat and and my mouth didn't taste like barf, I would've tried to kiss you, you know."

Now, I wrinkled my nose. Still, I blushed.

"You're hitting on me."

"I thought it was very obvious," he told me honestly.

I snorted. "I thought that was just you rambling."

Raffe laughed. He seemed a lot better now, despite the paleness of his skin and the sweat that clung his hair to his forehead. His eyes were more focused and his words didn't slur much. I guess puking did good to people.

"I'm sorry for puking on your shoes, by the way."

I laughed. "Nah, it was funny. Lisa's gonna have a great surprise tomorrow."

He frowned, watching me. "You know Lisa?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend" I lifted the cup to my lips. "Do you know her?"

He didn't answer for a moment. "You're Penryn."

That was not an affirmation.

"Yes."

"I'm Elliot's cousin. She's been talking about introducing us for like a week."

I raised my eyebrows, because that's something Lisa would do. She was a good friend after all. A slow smile appeared on my lips.

Raffe smiled back at me. After watching each other for a moment, he rested his head against his arms on the toilet seat. In a matter of seconds, his breath evened out. He would be passed out for the next few hours, or at least until his stomach decided to take its revenge on him. I might as well be here from him when he woke up.

* * *

**A/N: **Eh. I'd like to thank Jennie (brotherjem on tumblr!) for this. She wrote some AU prompts we could use to create our stories and when I saw this one, I knew I had to write a story about Raffe being drunk and Penryn having to help him. I liked this idea so much I might even write a tiny, lil sequel to this, like, about what happened the morning after Raffe passed out on the bathroom floor (seriously, do not ever pass out on the bathroom floor. It isn't cool, I'm telling ya.) I also have some other prompts saved, and I'm trying to figure out what ones I should use with Penryn/Raffe. I'm writing other stories based on Jennie's prompts, BUT using Maureen Johnson's characters instead, so, if you like Shades Of London (if you don't, I'm judging you), you've come to the right place. I think.

That's it, guys! Review, like, send a private message, smoke signal or whetever. I appreciate all your feedback. I'll talk to you guys sooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn.

xx

ps: should I really write the little sequel thing? let me know!


End file.
